


If You Don't Know Me By Now

by SeKaYa



Series: Deal Universe (German) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Severus' erstes Treffen mit den Lehrern als Schulleiter. Er will nicht, dass Filius, Minerva und Pomona ihn hassen – aber er weiß nicht, wie er ihr Vertrauen gewinnen kann, ohne das des Dunklen Lords zu verlieren.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Don't Know Me by Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269401) by [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor). 



**_~ Wenn ihr mich bis jetzt noch nicht kennt ~_**  


* * *

 

Severus atmete tief ein und sah zu Albus' Portrait. "Sie alle geben mir die Schuld. Egal, wie oft du ihnen gesagt hast, sie sollen mir vertrauen – sie tun's nicht."

 

Zum ersten Mal funkelten die blauen Augen nicht. Severus wusste, dass sie es konnten, selbst als Portrait. Nicht einmal der Tod konnte das Funkeln stoppen. "Sie werden. Erinnere sie nur daran."

 

"Wie? Es gibt keinen Weg, um sie von meiner Loyalität zu überzeugen. Wenn ich es täte, würde es irgendwie zum Dunklen Lord zurückgelangen. Das würde unsere Pläne ruinieren und mehr Schüler würden verletzt werden." Er hob seine Finger zu seinen Schläfen und versuchte, die sich dort angesammelte Anspannung wegzumassieren. Er wusste, dass es einfacher sein würde, wenn die anderen ihn hassten, wenn sie ihm nicht vertrauten – aber es schmerzte. Nach all dem, was sie gemeinsam getan und durchgemacht hatten, sollten sie ihm vertrauen.

 

"Dann werden sie es nicht wissen. Aber ich glaube, dass du einen Weg finden wirst, mein Junge." Die Stimme war ein wenig traurig, aber da war auch Zuversicht zu hören.

 

Severus zog sich zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, als die vier Hauslehrer hereinkamen. Seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos, als er die Gesichter von Minerva, Filius und Pomona betrachtete. Slughorn war ihm ernsthaft egal. Er schloss die Tür mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. Die Carrows und die anderen Lehrer würden in Kürze eintreffen, aber er wollte mit den Hauslehrern für einen Moment allein sprechen. "Ich werde kein subversives Verhalten in den Häusern tolerieren. Sie sollten Acht geben, was gesagt wird, wer es sagt und es direkt an mich berichten." Er nagelte die vier mit einem stechenden Blick fest. Er beobachtete, wie Minervas Rücken sich aufrichtete in Vorbereitung auf einen Kampf. Filius' Gesicht zeigte, dass er über Wege nachdachte, um Severus zu umgehen, und Pomonas zeigte ihre Verachtung für die Idee. Horaces Miene sprach davon, dass er keine Probleme erwartete.

 

"Und was werden Sie mit denjenigen Schülern machen?", fragte Minerva schneidend. Ihr Blick glitt kurz zu Albus' Portrait.

 

Severus' Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, während er mental ob der Frage zurückwich. Er konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen, als er näher hinsah. _'Vielleicht ... vielleicht ...'_ Er bewegte sich, bis er unter der Kante von Albus' Portrait stand. Gerade als er Minervas Blick traf, öffnete sich die Tür und die anderen Lehrer kamen herein. Er suchte Augenkontakt mit Filius und Pomona, als die anderen sich zu ihnen gesellten. "Wenn Sie mich bis jetzt noch nicht kennen, werden Sie es nie ... niemals tun." Er wandte seinen Blick den Carrows zu, die an der Seite standen und grinsten. "Nach all den Dingen, die wir gemeinsam erlebt haben, sollten Sie mich verstehen, so wie ich Sie verstehe." Er sah zurück zu den drei Menschen, deren Verständnis für ihn unerlässlich war.

 

Albus beugte sich ein wenig vor; seine Hand war so positioniert, dass es entweder so aussah, als würde er Severus wegschieben, oder sich auf seine Schulter stützen – ganz davon abhängig, was man sehen wollte. Es war eine Geste, die er sehr häufig gegenüber den anderen Hauslehrern benutzt hatte, in den Anfängen von Severus' Lehrertätigkeit, um seine Unterstützung für den jungen Zaubertrankmeister zu zeigen. Als er noch am Leben war, war es sehr offensichtlich gewesen, dass er Severus' Schulter hielt.

 

Minerva war die erste, die die Bewegung bemerkte, dicht gefolgt von Filius und dann Pomona.

 

Severus fragte sich kurzzeitig, was passiert war, als er sah, wie die drei, deren Akzeptanz er brauchte, sich leicht entspannten. Nicht genug, damit jemand, der sie nicht gut kannte, es bemerkte. _'Aber ich meinte es, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich sie verstehe.'_ Ein kurzer Kontrollblick zurück zu den Carrows zeigte, dass sie noch etwas breiter grinsten als zuvor. Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Versammlung zu und ging zurück zum Schreibtisch. "Minerva, Sie werden als stellvertretende Schulleiterin ersetzt. Die Carrows werden Ihre Position übernehmen und für die Disziplinierung der Schüler verantwortlich sein." Er sah, wie Minervas Schultern sich versteiften und ihre Augen sich verengten. Aber der Schmerz war aus ihrem Blick verschwunden.

 

"Wir haben die Disziplinierung unserer Schüler länger gehandhabt, als Sie unterrichtet haben. Ich denke, wir sind dazu in der Lage, das fortzusetzen." Der Tonfall war herablassend, mit genau dem richtigen Maß an Unsicherheit.

 

"Sie könnten gehen. Ich bin sicher, ich kann jemand anderen finden, um Verwandlung zu unterrichten." Severus verengte seine Augen, hoffend, sie würde nachgeben.

 

Sie schnaubte leicht, bevor sie antwortete. "Und dann ruiniert dieser Abschaum die Chancen meiner Schüler, ihre ZAGs und UTZs zu schaffen." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und nahm eine Haltung ein, die sagte, dass sie nirgendwo hingehen würde. _'Genau die richtige Menge an Widerstand, um dann zurückzutreten, wenn gefordert. Dieses Jahr wird für uns alle hart werden.'_

 

"Gut. Und das gilt für jeden anderen, der sich nicht an die neuen Regeln halten will." Severus sah zum Rest der Lehrer. Die meisten zeigten ihm unterdrückte Empörung. Die anderen waren verängstigt. Die Carrows waren die Ausnahme – sie zeigten selbstgefällige Überheblichkeit. "Die Carrows werden die Fächer Muggelkunde und Dunkle Künste übernehmen." Severus grinste leicht; vielleicht würde der Fluch sich schneller zeigen, jetzt, da sie es nicht 'Verteidigung' nannten. "Ich werde Ihnen den Rest der neuen Regeln und Veränderungen zusenden. Wir werden ein Treffen abhalten, um alle Dinge zu klären, die Sie nicht verstehen." An dieser Stelle ruhte sein Blick auf der Wahrsagelehrerin. "Sie können gehen."

 

Er starrte sie finster an, bis auch der letzte Lehrer durch die Tür verschwunden war. Sobald die Tür verschlossen war, aktivierten sich der Stillezauber und der Alarmbann. Beide waren nun permanente Einrichtungen. Severus hob seinen Blick noch einmal zu den blauen, die bereits wieder funkelten.

 

"Siehst du? Ich habe dir gesagt, du würdest dir etwas überlegen. Und es war gut gemacht – beide Seiten haben es als positiv erachtet." Albus beschloss, seinen eigenen Anteil nicht zu erwähnen.

 

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Und jetzt fängt das Schauspiel wirklich an." Noch während er das sagte, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Er war nicht der einzige, der schauspielerte. Die anderen würden in der Lage sein, alle Fehler zu überspielen. Und sie würden zusammenarbeiten, um die Schüler so gut wie möglich zu schützen.

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
